1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to protection systems and methods, and more particularly to a screen protection system and method of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
If an electronic device is inactive for a predetermined duration, a display screen of the electronic device can automatically turn off to save electricity power according to a protection program in the electronic device. However, the predetermined duration may not be appropriate for all applications of the electronic device. For example, when the user is reading a eBook, one page of the eBook may be not looked through if the predetermined duration is only 10 seconds. During reading of the one page of the eBook, user may only hold the electronic device in hand, and not operate the electronic device (e.g. pressing keystrokes of the electronic device). Therefore, the protection program may close the display screen automatically if the user does not operate the electronic device within the 10 seconds. If the user wants to continue reading, he or she may carry out an operation, such as operating one or more keystrokes of the electronic device, for example. It is not convenient to use the electronic device in such situations, and thoughtless operations may lead to more time being wasted on the electronic device.